Rainbow
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: Love is like a rainbow. A smile after a rain. NaLu. One-shot.


Title: **Rainbow**

Pairing: NaLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: Love is like a rainbow. A smile after a rain.

Rating: **T**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**_Violet_**_: Royalty, the color of kings and queens._

The entire guild was filled with people from different parts of the country. All were very excited, for today, was the start of the spring festival. Children were mostly playing around the gates of the guild while the grown-ups who brought banners with them were now seated inside the dimly lit hall of Fairy Tail.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn off all your phones and other devices that could trigger some noises. The show would be starting in five, four, three, two, and one." Mirajane gave a small smile to Elfman as he lifted her up on his shoulders to reach the microphone. Whoever thought of placing those blasted microphones up in the ceiling was certainly out of his mind.

The guild decided to have a play as their opening number for the feast. Levy was the most excited one for she was responsible for the entire production. She entitled the play, "The Sleeping Beauty". Of course, everyone gladly took on their roles; Erza was threatening them the whole time while they practiced for the program.

Blackness filled the entire hall, as the crowd clapped in anticipation.

"My lovely daughter, how cute you are." Erza walked down the stage with Gray by her side. She was playing the queen while Gray played the mighty king.

From the other side of the stage came a growl and an angered voice. "Yes mommy, I know I am cute." Natsu stomped on the stage while wearing a beautiful purple ball gown courtesy of Cana (who knew she could sew a dress).

Everybody broke in laughter as Natsu grumpily huff on the platform. Loud yellings of "Natsu, you are the prettiest PRINCESS" were heard. And as the laughter got louder, Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

All hell broke loose. Smokes were coming out of the guild, while the stage was burned to a crisp.

Erza was beyond rage, Gray was pissed because right now he was drenched with water thanks to Juvia, and Lucy, well, Lucy was about to kill someone.

"NATSU! HOW DARE YOU! I WANTED TO DEBUT AS THE PRINCE!" Lucy was charging at him with her keys in her left hand and a sharp sword on the right.

And Natsu was for once in his life was entirely glad that Erza has beaten him to a pulp before Lucy could come in to the scene. His girlfriend was definitely scary when angry.

_-0-_

**_Indigo_**_: Harmony, a combination of Blue and Violet_

It all started the other day when Lucy Heartfilia used her most intimidating face against Natsu and Gray. The two were fighting almost endlessly and the girl couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something or her eardrums would break from the loud yelling of the two.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" The blond shouted fiercely at the two mages, it was probably her most angered state that the guild witnessed.

Lucy pointed sharply at Gray and Natsu. "If you don't stop right now, I SWEAR, I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

The two just snorted at Lucy's statement, obviously dismissing it as a joke.

From that fateful day until now, Lucy never said even a word to the both of them.

"Come on Luce, we promise to never fight each other again, please talk to us." Natsu was begging Lucy on his knees with Gray at his side. It certainly was a sight to behold.

Lucy was certainly stubborn and prideful. She would never give in to what the two wanted, well, not yet. It was exciting to see two powerful mages begging for her mercy. On the outside she was giving off her angered look, inside, she was laughing so hard while rolling on the floor.

"OH PRINCESS LUCY! Oh HAIL Lucy! PLEASE, forgive us!" The two simultaneously clasped their hands and bowed their heads.

The girl shook her head and was starting to walk away.

"LUCY! WE WOULD PAY YOUR RENT FOR ONE YEAR AND WE WON'T FIGHT UNTIL WE CAN!" Natsu shouted desperately.

"You promise?" Lucy batted her eyes beautifully at Natsu and Gray.

"YES!"

"Okay, I want no fights. I love the peace and quietness, so shut it, both of you, okay? Don't you dare forget to pay my rent or else you will both regret it." with that, Lucy stormed off in town to go shop for her new sets of wardrobe. Free rent for one year was definitely worth the long silent treatment she gave them.

"Great, now I have to do more jobs because of your blasted mouth flame-brain."

"What did you say?! If I remembered correctly, it was ME who made Lucy talk to us again." Natsu was about to charge at Gray when Erza appeared behind them.

"I would tell this to Lucy if you two don't stop now."

And the two boys continued their bowing act for the day.

_-0-_

**_Blue_**_: I'm a Man, Hear me ROAR!_

If Lucy wasn't so dense, then perhaps Natsu wouldn't be this angry and pissed off at the moment. Who wouldn't be irritated when the girl he liked was having a date with another man on a bright sunny day – when she could've gone out with him for a job?

The blonde was not cute. Hell, she was beyond cute. Beautiful wasn't even the right word. The moment she trotted down at her apartment with a smile on her face, Natsu's heart sank into the depths of the ocean. He was even drowned further into the bottom of the sea when he saw a man take Lucy's hand for a walk.

They looked so happy and Natsu was beginning to have steam blowing off his ears. He wanted to kill the man in many different ways. How dare he hold his Lucy's hand.

Yup, HIS Lucy.

The only problem was she doesn't know she was his.

Firstly, they went to the park. Lucy was looking happy herself; she was flashing her billion jewel smile at the unknown man. Secondly, they went to this fancy restaurant where they stayed for almost two hours. Natsu was about to doze off when Happy tugged his shirt saying that Lucy and the guy left the place. They followed quickly, keeping up their stalker act.

Thirdly, Lucy and the guy went to the mall. It was so loud inside that Natsu wanted to just burn the whole damn thing so that the guy would also be burned, while he became the knight in shining armour for Lucy. It took a lot of effort from Happy to not do his plan.

Lastly, the two walked under the night sky. They were so engrossed with themselves that Natsu was feeling gracious by burning down the entire city. It was then that he saw the guy touched Lucy's bottom. The girl was obviously pissed but Natsu was quicker on his act. He started shouting and punching the unnamed man.

Lucy was startled to see Natsu suddenly jumped out from the darkness and started beating up poor Hiko – her date. Sure, Hiko was nice and all, but he was not the one. He definitely proved to be not the one when he touched her bottom.

_The Jerk._

"TAKE THAT!" Natsu was beating the daylights out of Hiko when he felt Lucy's hands on his shoulders.

"That's enough Natsu!" Lucy clung to Natsu's back as she tried to stop him in his rampage.

"No one touches MY LUCY!" He growled to the man below him.

_-0-_

**_Green_**_: Hope, to keep us going. _

Lucy Heartfilia was feeling rather giddy and happy. They were going out on a picnic with the entire guild. The Master regarded this event as a celebration for Lucy's fast recovery. She fell into a coma for about a week after their mission from Ice Island. They were ambushed on their way by three S-Class mages. Even Erza was beaten up badly... although Lucy was the only one who sustained major injuries from protecting their ward.

The entire time she was in deep sleep, Natsu would always be by her side. Telling her stories of what happened at the guild for the day. He would then laugh at his own stupidity and get serious the next second telling her that she was the world to him. Happy would also joke about _Lucy being un-cute when asleep_ so she should wake up already.

Gray would bring flowers in the morning and would stay by her side until Natsu woke up from his slumber. He would then touch her hand and murmur sweet things like how they missed her and how he would treat her out to eat some sweets when she woke up.

During noon, Natsu would go back to the guild with Happy flying by his side. It was that time that Loki would come out and sit by Lucy's bed. He was feeling guilty that he wasn't able to save her in time because she was commanding him to protect their client. Loki would stay by her side until he felt Natsu come back from his lunch. By then, he would kiss Lucy's cheek and disappear with a puff.

The afternoons where always reserved for Erza. She would stand at the foot of Lucy's bed and just stare at her for hours. She wouldn't move until she felt satisfied at seeing the girl breathe in and out. To see Lucy breathing was already enough for Erza to keep on smiling every single day.

Levy and the others would visit before dinner time. They would bring her fresh flowers, while Wendy does her magic on healing Lucy.

"Natsu, hurry up! We're going to be late." Lucy shouted at the other end of the bridge. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and the wind was a bit cooler than normal.

It was nice to see Lucy happy again... though she was still too naive to not realize the sparkling thing attached on her ring finger (something that Natsu slipped-on her during her coma).

Well, there was no need to hurry anyway.

He was simply glad that she was alive.

_-0-_

**_Yellow_**_: The hot scorching sun._

"It's so hot." Lucy slumped on her chair with Gray by her side.

Today was definitely not Lucy's most favorite day of the year. It was scorching hot outside. Everything was steaming and boiling up to this point. Natsu was the only unaffected one by the heat. Even Erza had to strip off her armour as she donned a tank top with a short skirt to fend off the heat.

"Here." Gray handed Lucy an ice sculpture, much to Lucy's delight and to Juvia's dismay. Right now, even if Gray was shirtless, no one really cared. It was too hot to just notice and reprimand Gray of his bad habit.

Levy was eating some melted ice cream while Gajeel was munching on some metal sticks. He obviously doesn't care about the heat. Mira was donning on some bikini top with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She too was irritated by the current temperature.

Master Makarov was drinking beer on the counter with an electric fan and ice by his side. He was definitely not in a good mood because his beer tasted so badly in this hot summer day.

"Come on Luce! Let's go on a job today!" Natsu was flashing his smile at Lucy. He was currently in cloud nine because it was the perfect day for him. Sadly, it was the opposite for the rest of Team Natsu.

"Go on your own Natsu and stop grinning because right now, my fist is itching to just punch you because we are all suffering in this insufferable heat while you are acting like this is nothing!" Lucy was getting irritated at Natsu. Some ice skating rink would really be fun right now. She then glanced at Gray and smiled deviously.

Something was up.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yeah?" Said person turned his head towards Lucy.

"I know you loooooove me so much, so would you please make the entire guild into an ice skating rink for me? Pretty please with sugar on top?" She said the last line so loud that Juvia was about to pour some water over her head.

It took a lot of effort from Gray to avert his eyes from Lucy's puppy dog face. She really could get everything that she wanted especially with that face and charm of hers. With a resigned face, Gray stood up from his chair and did his magic.

"ICE MAGIC POWER, ICE RINK!"

The entire guild was getting cooler every minute as Gray's ice covered the entire area. Smiles were now seen on the guild's mages.

"YEY!" Lucy hugged Gray in happiness. Unfortunately, Juvia wasn't able to contain her anger that she released a huge amount of water which melted the ice.

Everyone was dumbstruck as to what Juvia did that they ran after her like hungry lions getting their prey.

"JUVIA!"

_-0-_

**_Orange_**_: Autumn, the transition period._

Natsu never understood why he was suddenly seeing Lucy at a different kind of light. Sure she was his nakama, but right now, it was changing quickly.

At the beginning Lucy was just a normal team mate. They were going out on missions together, eating meals together, and were having fun TOGETHER. It was already growing as a routine. However, right now, Natsu wasn't already sure.

He doesn't even know when it started but Lucy was starting to become something too important for him to just let go. He was becoming more protective of Lucy that it cost him a whole week at the hospital in their last mission together.

It was also enraging him whenever Lucy was wearing cute clothes that showed off her curves. A lot of men were drooling on her that it made him want to just cover Lucy in a big blanket to shield her from the stares of boys that were not him.

He was possessive. He hates the things that Lucy does to make herself cute for other boys. This things included pouting, smiling, waving, giving off flying kisses among other things. It's supposed to be him that was on the receiving end of the spectrum.

Gray wasn't helping either. Right now, Natsu was starting to think that his only rival in strength would also become his rival at heart. He would never forget the day that Gray asked Lucy out on a date – because of some dare by Mirajane.

The two went on some carnival, and had loads of fun while Natsu was hiding behind a wall with his spying. Juvia was situated on the other side from where Natsu was; definitely ready to jump off and kill Lucy the moment Gray's hand left her waist.

They were acting like lovebirds that only stopped when Gray kissed Lucy on the forehead upon the day's end. He still didn't know why Gray did that either. All he knew was the Bastard has a smirk on his face all those time.

Loki was another story. He was always popping out when He got an opportunity to be with Lucy. He was always ruining the moment. One of these days, he would shave off that Lion's hair and see if girls would still like him afterwards.

"Hi Natsu!"

Even the way Lucy said his name was music to Natsu's ears.

Nope, He was not in love with Lucy, she's just a friend.

_(Yeah, keep telling that to yourself.)_

_-0-_

**_Red_**_: the color of love._

Lucy stared off outside her window, Magnolia was covered in rain. She lifted her hot chocolate cup with marshmallows to her lips. The hot concoction was heaven. Chocolate never tasted any better especially during the rainy season.

Her mind drifted towards a certain pink-haired mage. Natsu was definitely the constant occupant of her mind for a while now. The guy just had to plague her day-in and day-out.

His constant bickering towards Gray, his hot headed characteristics, his never ending motion-sickness, his childish laughter, his anger, his possessiveness, his protection, everything seemed to make her heart go flutter.

A smile formed on her lips as her eyes looked towards her bed. Natsu just had the cutest face when asleep.

"Lucee..." He mumbled in his sleep while scratching the side of his face.

She walked over to where Natsu was sleeping and gently stroke his face.

_Tranquility._

_Bliss._

_Heaven on Earth._

Really, she should really get used to this every single day of her life.

Lucy placed her now empty mug on the table as she lifted the blanket to tuck herself in.

"I was wondering why it suddenly got cold." Natsu rolled on his side and looked straight at Lucy.

She laughed slowly at him and kissed his cheeks.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Natsu smiled at her and pulled her body closer to him in a tight hug.

"Yes, and you fit perfectly right in my arms, Lucy Dragneel."

_And under the pitter-patter of the rain, contentment, happiness, and love filled the dimly lit room._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedbackcomments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
